In stratified waterflooding of a high-inclination well, when using a conventional eccentric stratified waterflooding process, it is difficult to perform dropping and pulling of a stopper and mating of in-well instruments, making testing and adjusting difficult. By taking the advantages of easy mating of concentric tubular columns in high-inclination wells and provision of auxiliary flow passages by bridge eccentric waterflooding, a bridge concentric water distribution technology is suitable for stratified waterflooding and testing of high-inclination wells.
The current stratified waterflooding process based on the concentric principle can only test the flow rate of a single layer through the diminishing method, and cannot directly test a single layer. This method can ensure a certain degree of measurement accuracy for a waterflooding well with a relatively large single-layer waterflooding amount, but the test error is often unacceptable for a waterflooding well with a relatively small single-layer waterflooding amount, such as an amount less than 30 m3/d. At the same time, the current concentric testing and adjusting instrument is mainly used for straight wells, easy to drop and pull, and has no directional function, so its application in high-inclination wells is limited.